


Mafia Au! Fake Mistakes

by mcjcstic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjcstic/pseuds/mcjcstic
Summary: You're a rookie who works for the FBI, and you join the mafia with your partner, Levi. You realize the overwhelming loyalty you have to keep in order to survive. Will you keep the promises you've made?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for me to finish this! This is my second Au posted on AO3.

The flashing lights, it was enchanting to you. Being a rookie was hard, but this was kind of fun. You saw the whirling tables and different colored dice. You had never been to an underground casino before, so this was new to you. People with pilings of money, gambling up the worth like it was an addiction, a healthy one at least. Or so you thought.

You stood there in your (F/c), sparkly dress, like those in the movies. Your hair tied into a tight bun, golden earrings hanging from each ear. Levi looking over the balcony and you saw his attire. A black one-piece with a white shirt and a dark grey tie. He looked handsome, almost.

You heard your superior snap you out of your sudden thoughts. "Hey, we've got one". He pointed to a man. He was tall and slender, attractive at most. He had brown hair with a thousand-dollar suit on. You whispered to yourself, "Jean Kirschstein". His file popped up in your head, "The Stallion". Your chief commander said out loud. You turned your head and replied, "What type of criminal name is that"? Your partner, Levi replied, "Listen, Y/N". You huffed before sitting.

"A popular one at least, we've had our eyes on him for the longest time". Erwin said out loud. "He's made at least over 20 million this year in drug-production". You clenched your teeth in nervousness. Erwin read his file out loud before setting it down and turning to you. "I need you two to take him down, your new mission will be revealed after you complete this one". Erwin said before escorting you out of his office. You looked at the papers Erwin gave you. It was an unfilled report and some files on the criminals.

You got snapped out of your trance by Levi, "Y/N". You turned and said, "Huh"? He twisted his head over to the bar Jean was sitting at. You nodded before walking down. "These heels were hella uncomfortable". You said, prancing over to the bar. You sat down one of the stools and ordered a martini. You gave your card to the bartender before a voice said, "Can I pay for this"? You turned to see him, 'The Stallion'. You smiled at the brunette and said, "Of course, anything for a stranger like yourself". He chuckled and winked.

"So what brings someone..., such a lady, like yourself here"? You giggled and replied, "I heard there was going to be a meeting here". You leaned closer and whispered, "For the Mafia". Jean replied, "Oh, I've never seen you around before, you new"? You shifted, putting your hands in your lap, "Yeah, my boyfriend told me about the Mafia, almost swore me to secrecy". "He's over there". You pointed to Levi's direction and said, "He's uh,"- "Levi, that's his name in the Mafia". You nodded and said, "He's one of the best, I've heard apparently". Jean nodded.

You ordered another drink and asked Jean, "You up for a round of Blackjack"? He nodded, "Honestly, who isn't"? You and the brunette interlocked arms, before walking over to the empty casino tables. You turned to the dealer and said, "Blackjack, please". He grabbed a stack of chips and said, "How much"? You smirked. Jean smiled and said, "About a thousand". "Okay, two thousand to start off, winner takes all. He said, "Of course". Jean looked you up and down and said, "Let's raise the stakes". You replied, "Sure, what do you have in mind"? He said, "A night with you". You said, "And if I win, you'll take me to your boss, and you'll have to initiate me into the Mafia". He smiled and said, "Deal". He winked.

You tapped the table and said, "Hit me". The dealer nodded and gave you a red nine card, you looked up and played back and forth with Jean before taking a sip. You were close to twenty one you only had two left. You looked at the dealer's hand and saw him switch the cards, quickly. You saw a two under the switched card and laid back.

Jean smiled and said, "Looks like I'll be taking three thousand tonight, and you". You said, "Hit me". The dealer gave you a card, suited just for your luck. A smile had crept on your face before grabbing all the chips and winking at Jean. You walked over to him, him sitting there, surprised. You massaged his shoulders and said, "I knew you were cheating". You leaned in his ear, "I'm way smarter than you think". You walked over to Levi, leaving Jean astonished. You walked over to Levi and he was sitting at the bar, you took a seat right next to him.

"I thought you've never gambled before". He said, turning to face you. "I was telling the truth, y' know"? He looked towards Jean and replied, "Sure didn't look like it". "He was cheating, and he wasn't very good at it". You said before laughing. "He said he wanted a night with me". Levi snorted, "Wow, thank god you did win". "Tch, you and Horseface over there, impossible". You smiled and said, "I convinced him that if I won, I would get to meet his boss".

You whispered and said, "Who's the boss"? Levi sat back and said, "The criminal kingpin of all crime". "The Red King". You said, "Are you afraid of him"? He said, "No of course not, it just"- "What"? Levi replied, "He's one of the most established criminal minds in the business, not to mention the youngest". You leaned closer to him, "So how old is he"? Levi shrugged and said, "Probably your age". You wanted to meet this, 'Red King'. He seemed enticing, even though he was the one you were looking for.

You saw Jean walking up to you and said, "The boss is not happy about meeting you, he says you have to earn it". He fiddled with his thumbs. You leaned closer, "Whadda do I have to do"? He looked down and said, "You'd have to convince one of the lower ranks to make a deal with another hierarchy". He looked deep in your eyes, "You might have to, gamble". You sat back and said, "Okay, and"? You raised your hands in the air, "I just beat you after you tried to cheat".

He said, "This dude's way more advanced than me, and he doesn't even need to cheat". You ran your finger around your drink and said, "Ok, still not impressed, what's his name"? "Reiner Braun, or better known as, 'The White Knight'". You smirked, "He's probably anything but a knight, but okay". You shrugged your shoulders. Jean said, "I've sent my jet to fetch you to send you to him". You replied, "When"? He put his phone back in his pocket.

"Tomorrow night".

You said, "Okay". You leaned closer to Jean's face, "Can you tell me details"? Jean looked up and said, "I'll tell you when we get on the jet". You nodded. Levi looked at you and said, "Can we have a conversation in private"? He squinted his eyes at Jean. Jean walked away while Levi leaned near your face. "Are you insane"? "This is gonna take longer than it's supposed to, and we might get caught".

You scrunched your face, "Isn't this what we're supposed to do"? "Infiltrate the tree from the roots"? Levi sighed and replied, "Yes, but I'm supposed to be the one doing that, you're a rookie Y/n". You said, "But this is the perfect opportunity". You walked over to Jean and said,

"We have a deal".


	2. Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You travel to attempt to meet the boss of the Mafia, in that attempt you run into the infamous Reiner Braun, who is the key to the answers you've been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is going to released soon. See you later!

"Perfect".

Erwin said while reading your report. "If you and Levi infiltrate this empire from roots, it'll come crashing down". You said, "Well duh". Erwin looked at you and rolled his eyes, "Now is not the time for your childish games, (Y/n)". You raised both elbows on your table and said, "Of course, Superior Smith". You wiggled your eyebrows and asked, "What's the gameplan, now that we've gotten this far"? Levi frowned and said, "Well, you meet The Red King, get close to him and find some evidence of all the crimes he's committed and then we take him in". "It's very obvious (L/n)". You asked one more question, "We get to arrest people on the way, right"? Levi looked at you and replied, "Tch, we have to keep it discreet so nobody knows what we're up to". You shrugged your shoulders and said, "That's fair".

You got ready, brushing your hair and putting it on your shoulders. You flattened out your dress and took a deep breath. You'd have to meet Levi at the decoy apartment building, so the Mafia wouldn't find out where you live. You hopped out the car and found Levi smoking, with a cigarette in his right hand. You stood beside him and he looked at you and smirked, "You look nice". You brushed your hair behind your ear and said, "Thank you". You saw the building behind you and saw its decoration.

It was pretty, white marble and brick surrounded by golden vines wrapping around the crystal clear windows, some decorated by royal purple curtains, some with shadows covering the pristine glass. You had your mouth gaping at the nice appearance. You both walked in and Levi led you inside an elevator. He raised his eyebrow and said, "You do know how to play poker, don't you"? You nodded and said, "Of course, you don't think I didn't search it up as soon as I got home right"?

He chuckled and said, "Of course you would do something like that". You folded your arms and said, "What's that supposed to mean"? Levi scoffed and replied, "Nothing Y/n, just that you're a novice, that's all". You huffed and smacked his arm, "I'm VERY experienced, thank you very much". You stepped out of the elevator, almost close to tumbling over when Levi slung his arm around your waist and grabbed your arm. "Be careful brat, or you'll get a huge knot on your forehead". You straighten out and dusted off your dress, "Thanks shorty". Levi replied, "Just because you have huge-ass heels that make you a giant doesn't mean you're able to get all Godzilla, ya hear"? You smiled and said "Of course, I was obviously joking",

You walked into the nice four-bedroom condo and jumped on the white sheets that covered the expensive looking bed. There were two suitcases, full of gear. You saw Levi inspecting the gear, making sure it was up to date. You smiled and said, "I won't mind staying here, even after the investigation". Levi looked at his watch and replied, "Too bad they're already here". "Ughhh, ok let's go".

You got up, before taking a glance at the crystal clear mirror before fixing yourself up and leaving. You ran after Levi and rushed into the large elevator. You looked out the glass wall in the elevator and saw a limousine that had a driver waiting outside the back door. You arrived outside, feeling the strong breeze through the air. You watched as the driver opened the door, and you hopped in.

You saw The Stallion sitting in the seat across from you before looking up and waving. You smiled and asked, "When are we coming back".  
You said, slightly beaming. The Stallion looked up and replied, "Whenever you want, doll". Levi emitted a low growl, before slouching in his chair.

You were there before you knew it, hearing turbines from the jet awake from a long rest, even though this mission could be dangerous, it still was exciting to you. You looked into Levi's direction and said, "Are you going be okay with me doing this"? Levi shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just don't cheat on me". Keeping the couple facade. You smiled and threw a thumbs up.

Stepping out of the luxurious limo, dress blowing through the breeze. You squinted and walked to the stairs leading to said jet. "Your luggage is being taken care of". Jean whispered as he walked to the other side. You took a small bow to the pilot, taking his hand in yours before hopping on the plane. You saw champagne colored seats, carpet soft underneath you shoes. You felt like laying and sinking into the ground. There was a bottle of champagne sitting on a wooden table and steaming pastries in a basket on the shiny table.

You quickly took a seat, silently screaming in your mind. "How can such criminals live like this, they're the bad guys"! Money, you realized before slightly giggling. 'Maybe I should sell drugs'. You saw Levi's reaction at your fangirling and whispered, "Remember what we came for, Y/n". 'Of course' You thought before straightening out your dress.

You saw the brunette hop on the plane smiling at your display before bellowing, "Nice right"? "I received it last year from boss". He said, looking at Levi. "Maybe if you were more active, Levi, you would actually get a promotion". Levi scoffed before replying, "Yeah, and what promotion is that"?

"Meeting boss". Jean sneered before sipping his champagne. You gave your million dollar smile and rested your hands on the table. "Boys, boys, boys, let's all relax and become on helping boss build his empire, it's all fun and games right"? Jean's look soften and Levi stopped scowling and returning to his stoic look.

Jean poured you a glass and handed to you. "Of course, I'm sorry for upsetting you, doll". You giggled at his statement before taking the glass and drinking it, fizzy bubbles coating your tongue. And taking a pastry while you're at it.

Before you knew, you landed in Las Vegas almost throwing up due to you eating too many pastries. You held on to Levi's arm, hoping nothing would upset your stomach. You took a few steps out, closing your eyes halfway, and headed towards the limousine sitting in front.

You sat in the leather seat smoothing your dress out (for the thirteenth time today) . And smiled. Your stomach rumbled and your hand rested on your abdomen. Levi rested on the seat and replied to your stomach's song, "Shouldn't never ate so much damn pastries". You laughed before holding in a burp.

You arrived at your hotel, keeping an eye on your baggage. You turned to Levi and saw a key in his hand. "Let's get our stuff and hurry to our room". He said before hurrying you to the elevator. You whispered, "How do you know they aren't going to find out where our gear is"? He replied, "If our gear was easily found, we wouldn't be bringing it with us". "You have a special magnet that your necklace can detect and open the case". "Ohhhh". You said walking out the elevator.

You sat, looking at your options to chose from. "Blue, green, silver, or magenta"? You asked Levi, who was sitting on the chair, drinking tea. "Whichever you want, you're the one wearing it, not me". He replied, staring at you like you'd just asked the dumbest question ever. You smirked, "You're right, blue". You grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom before starting the water.


End file.
